Words Left Unspoken
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: What happens when the man you love thinks he is not good enough for you? When he leaves without a word, thinking it is all for the best? When his child doesn't know her father? What happens when old enemies fight for the same woman? Come in and find out..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

"Elena Astrid Weasley! Get your butt down here right now!" Ginny's clear voice rang out through the small house, calling for her 16 year old daughter. It was the day Elena, or Lena as everyone called her, was to start her last year at Hogwarts. She picked up several trunks and brought them out to the small car, which was just big enough for the two females and all their things. As she was loading their things, she flipped her long, vibrant red hair behind her and called once again to her child. "ELENA! Don't make me come up there to get you!" She shook her head and slammed the trunk shut.

"Coming Mum!" Lena called down to her mother. She took one last look around her room to see if she had missed anything. She sprinted down the stairs and out the door, skidding to a halt in front of her mother. She grinned sheepishly but adoringly down at her mother. Standing at 5'8, Lena towered over her mother by 7 inches. Ginny simply laughed and shook her head, motioning for her to get in the car. "We're going to be late, Lena." She chastised as they started out towards Kings Cross Station.

Ginny had accepted a teaching job at Hogwarts five years ago, when dear Professor McGonagall had expired at the hands of several Deatheaters. She had taken over the Transfiguration position, albeit a trifle sadder than she would have liked, as well as the Head of Gryffindor House. She smiled at the memory of how embarrassed Elena had been when she had told her. Luckily, most of the students had accepted her easily. She supposed one reason was because she looked no older than most of them. Even at the age of 34, she had kept her youthful appearance.

Elena stole a glance over at her mother, feeling a bit jealous that she was so beautiful. Even if Ginny didn't notice, Elena knew what the buzz around Hogwarts was about her mother. Every boy talked about what it would be like to be her boyfriend, to be able to talk to her and kiss her. They all goggled after her like dogs, waiting at her feet for a kind word or a look.

She sighed to herself, slouching in her seat. Her mother was perfect with her ivory complexion scattered with freckles, fiery curls that fell past her bottom and big brown eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the world, and still managed to look innocent. She looked like a doll. Elena contemplated her own looks, tall, tanned from being outside all the time, not at all slender or delicate like Ginny. She fingered her straight, dirty blonde/light brown hair, cut to her shoulders, just long enough to throw it back in a ponytail. The only feature she had managed to capture of her mothers was the color of her eyes, a deep brown.

Ginny glanced over at her daughter. "Everything alright, dear?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road. Lena shrugged. "Just wondering how you could look so perfect and me...well, and me like this." Ginny frowned lightly, she was nowhere near perfect. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look, darling. You're very pretty." She smiled in an encouraging way. There wasn't time to say more, for at that moment, they had reached King's Cross station.

The two parked the car and climbed out, looking around at all the bustle from everyone at the station. "Let's get our things to the train." Ginny suggested and they did just that, smiling and saying quick hellos as they passed friends and acquaintances. They finally made it to the train and lugged everything on board, Ginny putting hers up front with the other professors and Elena moving to one near the middle of the train. There was still a substantial amount of time before the train departed, so both got back off and looked around for people they knew.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest teacher at Hogwarts." Came a deep voice behind them. Ginny turned abruptly and immediately smiled up at her brother Ron. "Ron!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. "Hi, Hermione." She said, hugging her sister-in-law as well. "Hey there, Kyle. How's it hanging?" Ginny laughed and did a complicated handshake with the twelve year old boy that was one of her many nephews.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!" Elena squealed like an excited little girl and gave them great big hugs. She watched her mother and Kyle do their little ritual before waving over their heads at one of her friends. "Ashleigh! Over here!" She called, calling over a short girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Hey, L.A., Professor." She greeted her friend and teammate, along with her professor. Elena gave her mum a look that made Ginny laugh. "Don't cause trouble." She warned teasingly and the two girls scampered off.

Ginny smiled as Kyle also ran off to be with his friends. Ron watched his little sister, still looking like a teenager, and debated on telling her about the Defense Against The Darks Arts Professor. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione smiled and began talking. "Did you hear yet, Gin? Professor Lupin is coming back to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts." She said excitedly. "You remember him. He was the best Dark Arts teacher we ever had."

Ginny's face turned a shade of pale at Hermione's news. "Remus is teaching again?" She asked in a quiet tone, looking up at her brother as if for confirmation of this fact. Ron nodded, seeing something in Ginny's face that suggested she had feelings for their old professor.

Hermione was more than a bit confused at Ginny's reaction. "I thought you would be happy to know he was back. Elena and Kyle will get the best Darks Arts professor around." She said with a frown at Ginny's less than enthusiastic response. "Are you alright, Gin? You look a bit peaky." She said concernedly.

_'He's coming back.'_ Ginny thought to herself, running the idea through her mind. It had been closer to 17 years since they had last set eyes on one another. She looked up at Hermione and managed a smile. "I'm fine." She said to her. "So, any plans for a new member of the Weasley family?" She joked to turn the subject away from Remus.

Hermione giggled and looked up at Ron, love for him written all over her face and in the way she held his hand. "Well, another 6 months from now we'll have two new additions." She said, leaning up to kiss Ron gently. Ron beamed at his wife and then looked over at his sister. He had noted how she turned the conversation, but didn't say anything about it just yet. "Probably troublemakers like Fred and George." He said smiling. He was about to say more when the whistle sounded.

Ginny sighed in relief when the train sounded, giving her an excuse to get away from them and think over what Remus coming to Hogwarts would mean for Elena and herself. Elena didn't know he was her father, Ginny had never told her. But then again, Remus didn't know she was his daughter either. She said goodbye to her brother and Hermione and made her way through the students onto the train. She sat in her compartment, praying no one would join her so she could think in peace.

AN: Here it is! Chapter one! I hope you all like this and I will be getting the next few chapters up today, cause I have them written already. Make sure you review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

The ride passed uneventfully for the most part. Ginny was left to herself and Elena rode with Ashleigh and a few more of her teammates. The train stopped in Hogsmeade and Ginny got out, going to the carriages and putting her things in one before directing the students into them. She didn't say anything to any of them, except to gently tell off a few of the older, bolder students that approached her. She sighed and climbed into her carriage, closing her eyes for the short trip.

After the last child was sorted, Dumbledore stood and the feast began. Ginny had a small conversation with Professor Snape as they ate. She heard the doors open and looked over, her breath catching as Remus apologetically came walking up to the staff table. Dumbledore greeted him and introduced him to the students before instructing him to take a seat at the table. He hadn't seen Ginny yet, and Ginny wanted to keep it that way to avoid any awkwardness.

"I expect you are one of the more competent professors at this school, Ginevra. You always did well in my class." Snape gave her a covert compliment. Ginny gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Professor." He looked over at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "You are a colleague now, Ginevra. My name is Severus." Ginny nodded. "Alright then, Severus."

Ginny watched proudly as Elena shepherded the younger students off to Gryffindor House. She was a prefect, although had not made Head Girl, she was captain of the Quidditch team, and Ginny was very proud of her. She said her goodnights and went off to her room. She unpacked her things and set about getting ready for her classes the next day, her mind on Remus the entire time.

"I want you all to write an essay one parchment long on transfiguring animals into goblets. Class dismissed." Ginny called to her class of second years. They groaned and left, Ginny shaking her head at them. She returned to her desk and sat down to grade the papers from the previous class, her 3rd years. There was a knock at the door and, thinking it was one of her students, called out for them to enter. She didn't look up as she heard footsteps. They stopped in front of her desk but the person didn't speak. "I have work to do, so if you wouldn't mind telling me what you're here to tell me." She said, correcting a sentence.

"Professor Weasley." Came a voice she knew only too well. Her quill paused above the parchment and she looked up to see Remus watching her intently. "Professor Lupin." She said, praying her voice wouldn't shake. Her heart twisted at the slight disappointment in his face. "Ah, so you are not married yet." He said softly. "I had hoped you had found a wonderful man to keep you happy." He said. Ginny stood abruptly, almost knocking over her ink.

Ginny was tempted to tell him she had already found a wonderful man. In him. "Professor Lupin," He interrupted her, asking her to call him Remus. "Professor Lupin," She continued, "I am extremely busy and I believe you have a class in a few moments. I don't have time to discuss my personal life with a colleague." She said and turned to leave. Remus reached a hand to hold her back, but dropped it to his side, going back to his classroom.

_'How can I tell her how much I've missed her? I went away because she deserves better than me, a werewolf. But I can't get her out of my head.'_ Remus thought after his students had left. He stood and paced the room, thinking. He had gone to speak to her earlier, but she had wanted nothing to do with him. Their ages were also a factor, one that she had overlooked all those years ago. She had grown much more beautiful, but perhaps that was because he had been away from her for so long. He gave a sigh and looked down at the paper he was grading, Lena's. He made no connection to Ginny, thinking perhaps it was one of Ron and Hermione's many children.

Ginny couldn't get him out of her mind over the weeks that followed. She successfully avoided him, even though she could feel his amber eyes on her nearly every time he was around. She wandered the halls one night, doing her routine watch to make sure the students were all in bed. She felt someone take hold of her shoulder and she turned around, looking up into the haunted eyes she remembered so well.

"Please, Ginny. Don't turn away from me." Remus pleaded softly with her. He took it as a good sign that she didn't look away. "Ginny, do you remember the day you came to me?" He asked gently, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "Of course I remember. We talked for hours before we..." She trailed off. They had made love that first and only time. Elena was conceived that night, and Remus still didn't know. She wondered at this, he was so smart, surely he would have seen the similarities between himself and Elena. "In any case, what was it you wanted to speak about, Professor?"

Remus felt a pang of hurt go through him at her refusal to use his first name. "Ginny, come away with me for a week. It will be the full moon shortly, and I need to be with you. I was wrong when I left, I should have stayed." He told her, his eyes filled with sincerity. He couldn't stand her rejection of him, not when he loved her as much as he did. Yes, in the many years of traveling, of trying to forget about her, he had come to realize that he needed her.

Ginny pulled her shoulder away from him. "You left me, Remus." She said, her dark eyes tearing but she refused to let him see her cry. "I can't abandon my daughter like you did to me." She said, forgetting what she was saying for a moment. Lena was so much a part of her that she was constantly in her mind, weighing the consequences of every action.

That news hit Remus harder than anything else she had thrown at him. "You, have a daughter?" He asked quietly, dropping his hand to his side and watching her with a new admiration. "You never told me you had a daughter."

"You never asked." She said to him, realizing her folly a moment too late. She hadn't planned on telling him she had a daughter unless he figured it out for himself. She looked up at him when he asked her what her daughters name was. "Her name is Elena Astrid." She said, looking up at his face and realizing just how much Elena resembled her father. It made tears jump into her eyes.

Remus saw the tears and felt a tug at his heart to go to her and wrap his arms around her slender frame. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked her concernedly. She shook her head and covered her face in her hands. Remus took a step towards her and stopped when she brought her hands down, her expression stoic. "I have to keep going on my rounds, Professor." She said curtly. "Excuse me." She said and went to go past him.

He couldn't stand to let her walk away in a mood like this. Before she could walk past him, he reached out and took her arm. He felt her tense but he turned her around, holding her other arm as well. "Ginny, I can't let you walk away angry with me."

Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Why not? You've done it before." She said, pulling roughly away from him and nearly falling to the ground. She picked herself up and walked away. Remus didn't attempt to stop her this time, seeing it would do neither of them any good if he did. He silently walked the dark halls to return to his rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Over the rest of the week, Remus took to studying Lena in class, watching her for signs of Ginny. She certainly had her mothers temper, but there was something oddly familiar about the girl, something he couldn't quite grasp. It suddenly hit him; she never told him the father. As the days went on, he noticed certain things that made him wonder. He decided he needed to know if his suspicions were true. He didn't dare say them aloud; fearing what would happen if he were wrong.

Remus looked around the Great Hall, at the pumpkins intermingling with the floating candles. He had always enjoyed Halloween at Hogwarts. He kept a benign smile on his face as the students filed in and took their seats at their respective houses. He dared a glance to the end of the Head table, seeking out Ginny, who appeared to be deep in conversation with Snape. He frowned slightly, this simple fact bothering him greatly.

Ginny looked up in surprise when Severus sat beside her and began speaking. "I hear your students are doing well." He said, sitting straight, his penetrating gaze seeking out students, looking for any trouble. Ginny smiled at him gently, not sure what to make of this new Snape. "They are attentive to the lessons." She said with a smile, shaking her head softly. She found her daughter and nodded, lifting her glass slightly, which was returned by Elena.

Severus' eyes watched her exchange this greeting with her daughter. "They are attentive to you, Ginevra." He said, looking down at his plate and beginning to eat. He saw her head snap around, her dark eyes watching him. "What do you mean, Severus?" She asked, and he knew she had caught his tone. Even he didn't know if it was intentional or a mistake that he had held great admiration for her in just about every aspect.

"I simply mean that the students have rarely had someone beautiful to listen to in class." He said, realizing exactly what he was saying and hoping the effect was not a negative one.

Ginny's eyes widened at this. "I'm not beautiful, Severus." She said softly. She found herself suddenly seeing her Potions Master in a new light. He was always so alone, so unhappy. Severus looked up at his former student, meeting her dark eyes with his own.

"Yes, you are, Ginevra." He said, not looking away. He tentatively moved one hand to trace his fingers across her cheek. He dropped them quickly and looked up at the person that had interrupted.

"I beg your pardon. May I have a word, Ms.Weasley?" Remus had seen this act and was filled with such jealousy he knew he just had to put a stop to it. He looked over at the Potions Master with a new dislike.

Ginny frowned as the two men glared at each other, and she felt a sudden rush as she realized that they were fighting over _her_. She looked at Remus, still angry with him. "Professor Lupin, it is extremely rude to interrupt a conversation." She said quietly to him. "Severus and I were speaking." She added.

Remus felt a sharp twinge of jealousy towards the dark man. He had managed to get Ginny to do what he had been trying to get her to do since the beginning of school, use his first name. He didn't like this, not at all.

Severus looked over at her, surprised at her chastisement of him. He could not understand why she would take him over Remus, someone who was a better match, personality wise. Visions of werewolves came into his head and he gave a small smirk. Yes, Ginevra would be much better off without a werewolf as a lover.

Dumbledore standing and announcing a Halloween party for the entire school saved them from any further embarrassment. "Each student and faculty member will find a costume lying out on his or her bed." His eyes twinkled. "You will all change, and return, where you will be paired off according to costume as you walk in. We will begin in one hour." He clapped his hands and every student got up and rushed towards the doors, a deafening racket sounding.

Ginny found herself smiling as the students happily went on their way, wondering just who would be paired with who. She excused herself, Remus and Severus watching her walk away. Once she was gone, the two men glared at each other, an unspoken challenge between them as they parted and went to their rooms to see whom Dumbledore had deemed them worthy to be costumed as.

Remus watched the only woman he had ever loved walk away from him for the third time. He sighed; not knowing how much more of this he could stand, and proceeded to his rooms. He looked down with incredulity at the costume that was laid out before him. It was an intricate yet simple piece; an Athenian costume that looked like it would be more at home in the 1800s. There was a scrawling L across the breast. He looked down at it with a slight frown, but donned the costume anyway, fixing himself to look as though he had stepped right from the pages of a play.

Severus went into the dungeons, a smirk across his face, confident that he had the upper hand for now. He gave a low groan as he looked down at the costume in front of him. It was of the same material as Remus' was, only his seemed to be made of darker colors and richer materials. He raised a brow at the scrawling D across the breast, and wondered at Dumbledore's choice in costume. He gave a sigh and pulled the costume on, his mind on whom his female counterpart would be, not daring to hope. He adjusted himself to fit the costume, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon, and succeeding in making himself look rather devilish.

Ginny gave a small gasp of delight when she wandered into her rooms and saw the costume laid out before her. It was a costume with many layers, including a corset, of which she was not too happy about, but the dress was very Shakespearean in nature, and she wondered briefly at this before a small parchment to the side caught her eye.

_'Ginevra,_

_I believe you will make a stunning Hermia. Take care and see to your suitors tonight. I am sure they will be most pleased, as I hope you are._

_Albus'_

Ginny did not know what to think, other than she had been right in thinking the costume was Shakespearean. She was to be dressed as Hermia from the well-known play, 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'. She could hardly contain her excitement and paid no heed to the double partner part of Dumbledore's letter. She pulled on her costume, smiling at the feel of it. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun wide on her head, a few stray curls coming down.

AN: The description of the costumes are taken from the movie based on Shakespeare's play. I love that and it was the only 'love triangle' I could find. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Somehow, Remus and Severus managed to arrive at the Great Hall at the same time. They both gave a start and glared at each other's costumes. Surely, Dumbledore would not... Thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore himself came over to them, escorting none other than Ginny Weasley, dressed in the same style as each of them. "Lysander, Demetrius, I would like to introduce you to your Hermia for the night."

Ginny gave a small gasp as she looked up at the two men who were to be escorting her. She gave Albus a look that told him she was very clearly not pleased with his choices. Not only did she have to spend the night in Remus' company, but also with Severus! The man was completely nutters to think this would work. Albus let go and simply walked away, a twinkle in his eyes as he went to pair up the other students and staff.

Severus was the first to break the silence and he held out an arm to Ginny. "Hermia, you are simply ravishing." He said, breaking his usual composure in favor of a smile to fit his part, his shadowy eyes running over her in approval. Not to be outdone by his childhood nemesis, Remus took her hand and brought it to his lips, keeping his eyes on her face. "Positively enchanting." He said, releasing her hand and offering his arm as well. He was not about to allow Severus to win her away from him.

Ginny didn't know what else to do, so she accepted both arms. "You flatter me, good sirs." She said with a coquettish smile, desperately trying to stay in character. The three started into the Hall, and all talking ceased, heads turning to face them, most jaws dropped. Remus started in one direction, Severus in another. They glanced at each other over Ginny's head glaring hatefully. Ginny did not know how to respond to this, and was saved from having to by her daughter.

Elena had seen her mother enter, and she immediately dragged her partner over to her. Elena was dressed in a flattering yellow gown, reminiscent of the famous fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. Ginny recognized the boy as a 7th year Ravenclaw, Nicolas Rian.

"Mum! I mean, Professor Weasley, you look absolutely gorgeous!" The teenager gushed. Ginny released her escorts to hug the tall girl. "You look beautiful, love." She whispered up to her before pulling back. They held hands for a moment longer before the girl addressed her other professors. "Professor Snape, Professor Lupin." She said politely, looking at each man as she addressed him.

As Elena looked up at him, Remus felt the sharp pang of familiarity and he took this moment to study the girl closely. He gave a start as he realized that her features were his own, except for those eyes, unmistakably Ginny's eyes. There was no question left in his mind that this child was indeed his. He muttered an excuse me and dragged Ginny out of the room and into a small staff room, leaving the three to stare after them in surprise.

"What are you doing, Professor? This is completely out of line. We need to be in the hall, watching the students." She glared at him and started away. Remus grabbed her hand and turned her to face him, staring down and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "She's mine, isn't she, Ginevra?"

AN: Oooh...cliffy! Well, not really. Please review! I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it's worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

"She's mine, isn't she, Ginevra?" He asked softly, his voice soft. This was torturing him, and he could not wait any longer for an answer. He needed to know now.

Ginny was startled both at his hands and at his question. She had expected him to see it, but not this soon. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Her dark eyes filled with tears as she was forced to look up into his eyes, the eyes that she had fallen in love with time and time again. "Remus... don't do this." She almost whimpered, trying gently to pull away.

"Ginny, don't do this to me. I need to hear you say it. I can see it, it is in every move she makes, every smile. Don't torture me, Ginny." He practically begged her for the truth. He could not stand it anymore. He knew Elena was his child, he knew it in his heart, and he desperately needed to hear the words come from her lips, even if she denied loving him any longer...

Ginny tried to pull away, to turn her head. Tears cascaded slowly down her cheeks, marring her features. "Please, Remus... We have to get back to the dance." She said, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not letting you go until I hear the truth. Who is her father?" Remus insisted. He watched her closely, feeling his heart break at the tears flowing down her cheeks. He wanted to wipe her tears away, to keep her from any pain, if only she would let him. He waited patiently, or rather, impatiently.

She couldn't take it anymore, and Ginny closed her eyes, shaking slightly. "We weren't supposed to have a daughter. You left me, Remus!" She cried, her voice trembling as she spoke. "I trusted you, and you left without even saying anything!" She tore herself away from him, hitting her small fists against his chest. Remus closed his eyes and let her, she wasn't doing any damage.

After a few minutes of senselessly beating on him, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing against his chest. Remus folded his arms around her, resting his cheek against her head. He felt as though one weight had been lifted, and another had been dropped. He had a daughter with the woman he loved, but she didn't know he was. And Ginny... He didn't know if she even wanted him around. He had to ask.

"Gin..." He started. He gave a small sigh and chickened out. "We should get back to..." He was cut off by the door opening and a very angry Severus coming through, a scowl on his face. He glanced at the two, Ginny leaning against Remus. She pulled back, wiping her eyes free of tears. Severus felt a surge of anger that anyone would dare make her cry.

"Severus." Ginny said quietly, pulling out her wand and easily fixing her makeup, though there was nothing she could do about the redness in her eyes. She looked between the two men, who were glaring angrily at one another. She gave a sigh. "Don't fight." She requested of them quietly. She forced a smile and squeezed out of the room, talking with her daughter. _'My daughter.'_ Remus thought to himself.

When she had left, Severus closed the door and crossed his arms, managing to look menacing even in his costume. "I'm warning you, Lupin. If you dare to hurt her, I will not hesitate to make sure your life is ruined." He growled in a low voice. Remus glared at the man, hating him even more than when they had been in school. "I love her, Snape. I would never hurt Ginny, or my daughter." He said.

Severus was taken a little aback by this. Surely, Elena was not... However, judging from the exchange between the two when he walked in, the man was telling the truth. "You already have hurt her, Lupin." He said and turned to walk out of the small room, lacking his billowing robes and feeling a little diminished for it. He walked out and up to Ginny, taking her elbow lightly.

Remus watched as she smiled up at him, feeling his heart constrict to know that Ginny no longer cared for him as he cared for her. He felt awful for leaving her, but he had truly believed that such a wonderful girl deserved so much better than him, someone her own age to grow old with. He was a fool; he saw that now. He wanted nothing more than to take her up in his arms and snog her, tell her he loved her, and hear those words spoken back to him as they had so many years ago.

He gave a heavy sigh and left the room, shutting the door behind him. A slower song was playing, and he watched as Ginny accepted Severus' proposal and he led her to the dance floor. His heart was weighed down, and he underwent a sense that he would never get her back; she wouldn't give him the chance. He saw Elena and gave a small smile, knowing she was his brought him great joy and great sadness, for he had missed her growing up, and she was a young woman now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Lena turned and smiled politely up at her Professor. "May I have this dance, Ms.Weasley?" He asked, smiling down at her and holding a hand down to her. Lena smiled up at him and accepted, thinking it only polite and having no reason to say no. He led her to the dance floor, unintentionally hidden from Ginny and Severus. They danced, and he studied her, taking great care not to make the girl uncomfortable. _'She has no idea that she is truly dancing with her father.'_ He thought sadly to himself. If things had been different, if he had stayed...

Flashback

_Remus looked down at the sleeping redhead lying against him. He knew he loved her with all his heart. The young woman on his arm had a mane of fiery curls, so different from his own tawny hair, and so much like another beauty he had known, a long time ago. She too, had deserved better._

_Taking pains to not wake the sleeping woman, he moved from the bed and dressed. His heart ached for him to stay there with her, and even more when he saw her face fold into a slight frown in sleep, her arm thrown over the pillow. Oh how he wished he were that pillow. He stared down at her for what had seemed like hours, but in reality were merely minutes. She looked so peaceful in sleep, and he memorized every curve of her body, every curl on her head, every eyelash, locking them away in his heart._

_"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley." He whispered before taking off into the night, the night that he felt he belonged to. She belonged in the sun, like a flower yearning to grow in warmth. He had been scalded by her, consumed by her heat, her love. So he left, knowing she would hurt for a time, but would go on, perhaps marry Harry Potter, the boy who had been after her since she graduated, finally seeing the beauty that was hers._

_Some time later, the redhead woke with a smile on her lips. She stretched and felt nothing but the cold bed sheets beside her. She sat straight up, calling quietly for the man she had given herself completely to. She clutched the sheets around her, standing. She realized all his things were gone, and he had slipped out while she was sleeping. This realization had hit her like a ton of bricks, and she sank to the floor, weeping silently._

End Flashback

Elena felt a little strange about dancing with her Professor, and she shifted slightly under his gaze. She knew he was watching her, though why she didn't have a clue. She waited almost impatiently for the end of the song, and she let go of him, giving a small curtsy. Remus bowed back to her. "Ask your mother about me." He whispered in her ear before heading off to watch the other students. Lena was dumbfounded for a moment. She looked around and saw her mother, telling of a student that had apparently taken hold of her arse. She held in her laughter and went off to find her date.

AN: That's it for now! I will be trying to write as much as I can, and I look forward to hearing what y'all think!

Smooches


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Later that night, Ginny had retired to her rooms. She changed into her nightclothes, carefully hanging the costume in her closet. She smiled lightly and fingered the fabric, her smile changing to a gentle frown as everything that had happened poured into her mind. She sighed and crawled into bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget.

However, that was not to be. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she heard a knock at her door. She figured it was only Remus, and she gave a small sigh. She didn't move to open the door, not wanting to speak with him right now.

"Mum?" Lena's soft voice came from beyond the oak door. Ginny sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. She didn't want to get into a heavy conversation with Lena just now, but she had never, and would never turn her daughter away when she needed her. She threw on a dressing robe and went to the door.

Lena had also changed out of her costume and into her school robes. Professor Lupins request had been spinning around in her mind all night, and she needed to know what he had meant. She looked down at her mum as she opened the door and she made a small sound. "Can I talk to you?" She asked her, biting on her bottom lip lightly.

Ginny didn't know what to expect from her daughter, but it was clear that whatever it was, it was important to her little girl. She took a slight step back to allow her daughter to enter, and she closed the door behind her. She heard the teenager go to the bed and sit on it, and Ginny rested her forehead against the door for a few moments before pulling back. She mustered all the courage she could before turning and joining her daughter on the bed.

Elena sat cross-legged on her mums' bed, fidgeting with the clasp on her school robes. She had so many questions that she was dying to ask her. Questions about Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, but she couldn't manage to find the words that wouldn't distress her mum and make it sound as if she wasn't trying to judge her. She didn't look up as she felt her mum sit beside her, and she didn't say anything.

Ginny waited a few long moments before breaking the silence. "Elena, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." She said quietly, reaching over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Elena nodded and continued to toy with her clasp. She made a small sound and asked her first question without looking up. "Who is Professor Lupin, Mum? He asked me to ask you about him." She said hurriedly.

Ginny paused and frowned a little at this, not having expected it at all. She made a small sound and looked down at her hands. What had Remus said to the girl? She felt a surge of anger at the man that seemed determined to destroy the world she had created for her daughter and herself. She looked down at her daughter, still frowning. "Honey, I think it's time you knew the truth about your father." She said quietly.

Elena looked up sharply at this, her dark eyes wide. The one time she _hadn't_ asked about her mysterious father, her mum was really going to tell her about him. She scooted a little closer to her in her eagerness. Was she finally going to learn her fathers' name? Where they had met, how they had fallen in love... How he had died. For you see, Lena presumed that her father was dead. She simply could not imagine anyone leaving her mum, or her mum leaving anyone she had obviously cared enough for to make love to. She looked up expectantly, holding her breath as she waited to hear what she was going to say.

Ginny took a deep breath, feeling more than a tad guilty at her daughters' eagerness to hear about her father, about her past. It was difficult for Ginny to go through all this, to relive the memories, but her daughter was old enough to know. She looked away from her and stared off into the distance, into the past...

"I was only twelve when I first met your father. He came to the school as a favor to Professor Dumbledore, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was one of the brightest men I had ever met, and also one of the most kind. He never hesitated to give help when someone asked him for it, and he never condoned anyone for his or her fears. I went to him several times because I was having terrible nightmares about... well, that's another story. Over the year, I spent more and more time with him. He became one of my very good friends, quite possibly my only close friend.

When he left at the end of the year, I felt like I had lost a piece of myself as well. He left the teaching business, I never did know why, and I didn't see him again until the next summer. Even then, we didn't speak much. We were civil to each other, but he was always busy with work and other things, and mum was running me around to help clean the house. Still, every time he saw me, he let me have a kind smile or a comforting word. It got so that I would wait around where I knew he would be. I'm sure he thought of me as nothing more than a silly little girl with a crush.

Well, after then, I didn't see him again until the day I graduated from Hogwarts, top of my class, much to the chagrin of your uncles. I hadn't expected him to be there, but he had come anyway, I had never quite understood why after all those years. I didn't even know he was there until the ceremony was nearly over. I looked out in the audience and there he was, in the back, a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in those wonderful amber eyes... I'll never forget how he cheered when I received my certificate. It was as if he knew that finally, he wouldn't have to hide from me any longer, nor I from him.

I knew in that moment, as soon as he sat down, a flush in his face as our eyes connected that I loved him. I loved him very much, and even to this day, I love him still. Oh, they warned me to stay away from him, that he was far too old and... Conflicted for me, but I didn't want to listen to them. Every time I saw him look at me, I got butterflies in my stomach that refused to go away.

We spent the summer at Grimmauld Place, helping Sirius turn it around and make it a fit place for people to live in. He was always so sweet and kind, always making sure I was comfortable, babying me really. I knew how disappointed in us everyone was, but I thought that our love could overcome all of that.

That summer was incredible, the best summer I could ever remember spending. I had just graduated; I was in love with a wonderful man. Nothing could have been more perfect. He insisted that we wait to do anything until my birthday, and I fell even harder for him at that. Nobody knew what we were planning, and all day, at my eighteenth birthday party, I couldn't keep away from him, nor him from me. No matter what, we found a way to hold hands, or to kiss, simply be there.

It annoyed my family, and the other adults looked at him as if he were diseased. We should have seen it, but we were so caught up in one another that we didn't care. That night, we went to our separate rooms, and I lay awake for hours, waiting to hear the last of the household go to bed. As soon as all was quiet, I rose from my bed and silently made my way to his room.

I can still remember hesitating at the door, my hand on the knob. Merlin you can't imagine how nervous I was. I almost turned back when suddenly the door opened and I fell forward, right into his arms. I can still feel his arms around me, holding me up with such tenderness, such love that I never wanted him to let go. I looked up into his eyes and neither of us had to say a word.

He gently pulled me into his room and I followed. Well, I won't go into details, but you can guess what happened. I snuggled up against him afterwards, taking in his scent, everything about him. That was the first time I ever told him how I felt. 'I love you, Remus.' I murmured just before falling into sleep. When I woke the next morning, he was gone. He had simply left me... not a word, not a single explanation. I must have cried for weeks when he didn't send word, nothing to tell me he was even alive. Love turned to betrayal... betrayal to anger. I don't deny that I still love him, but I hate him just as much..."

Ginny spoke most of her story with her eyes closed, arms around her slender waist as she remembered. As she told about him leaving, tears came to her eyes and silently traced down her cheeks, though her voice remained steady. She trailed off and pulled her knees in to her chest, softly crying into her knees.

Elena listened to her mum, dreamily watching her as she explained the wonderful but short-lived romance. She perked up and gave a small gasp when she heard the name Remus. She watched as her mum broke down and she leaned over to hug her. Ginny unfolded herself and held on to her daughter, sobbing against her shoulder. The two held on to each other, neither wanting to let go.

An hour or so later, they pulled away and looked at each other. "Well, there you have it, Lena..." She said quietly, wiping her eyes with her hands. Lena looked at her mum. "Then... Professor Lupin... He's my..."

"Father, yes." Ginny interrupted. She sniffled a little and shook her head, looking over at her daughter. She gave a sad smile and reached forward to push her hair back gently. "You look so much like him, Elena..." She said quietly. The clock bonged the late hour and Ginny made a small sound. "It's way past curfew, love. Time for bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." She stood up and pulled on her daughters' hand, pulling her up off the bed and hugging her.

The two walked to the door, Elena reluctant. She wanted to know more, to know everything. She made a small sound as her mum pushed her out the door. "Night, mum." "Night, darling." The door closed. Lena made a small sound, her head spinning with thoughts as she returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny sighed heavily and sank to the floor after her daughter left. She let her head fall back and she took a deep breath, letting herself cry full out for all those memories that she had that had been shattered when he had left. She made a small sound and pulled her knees to her chest, her face in her knees. "Oh Remus... why did you have to leave?" She murmured to herself and she sobbed herself to sleep, right there against the door...

AN: There you have it! It's long, but I hope it gives some insight. Next chapter I might do Remus' version of things. Make sure that you review lovies!

Smooches

Becca


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Remus spent that night in a turmoil of his own. He could not sleep, and he paced his rooms endlessly. He remembered that summer as vividly as Ginny did, though he thought he had left her to save her. If he had known she had been with child, he never would have left her side. No, that was not entirely true. He would have helped to raise the child, but would have insisted that Ginny find a decent man.

He gave a slight groan and stopped by the window, looking out at the grounds. Elena showed no signs of having the same infliction as he, and he thanked Merlin for small miracles. He knew that he would be in the girls life from now on, and to try and make up for lost years of Elena's life. How could Ginny have done that to him?

He sighed heavily and dropped his chin to his chest. He hadn't given her a chance to tell him. He had left that night and lost himself in areas that no one would know him. He supposed that he couldn't blame Ginny for not telling him, though she should have told him when he returned. He had not been expecting to see her, had not known that she would be teaching.

After class some time later, Remus was surprised but pleased to see that Elena lagged behind. "What can I do for you, ?" He asked her, having no way of knowing what, if anything, Ginny had told her. Elena had been steeling herself, preparing to confront her father. She had been watching him, noting how much of herself see could see in him.

"Professor Lupin… My mum told me… about you…" She started, shifting from one foot to the other uncertainly. "That you're… my… well…" She flushed red right to the tips of her ears. Remus could not help smiling at her, seeing so much of Ginny in her, as well as himself.

"Father." He completed for her. "I only just found out myself not too long ago." He said kindly. "Won't you come with me?" He asked her, gesturing to his office. He prepared some tea and asked her to have a seat on the couch. She accepted the tea and perched on the edge, staring at him as he sat on the other end of the couch. "You must have as many questions about me as I do of you." He said, still with that benign smile on his face.

Elena flushed and nodded. "Mum told me her version of things… I… well… was wondering… how you remembered it?" She asked tentatively, unsure of herself. The only father figures she had ever had had been her uncles, and they were complete opposites of the solemn man in front of her.

Remus nodded gently. "I hope she spoke well of me. I have always had a soft spot for your mother. Ever since I first saw her in the Great hall all those years ago. She seemed so fragile, and she had so many hurts in her past. I will let her decide when and if to tell you of those." He started, making a brief mention of the nightmares Ginny had not told Lena about in detail. "I became good friends with her that year, never wanting anything more than her friendship. I want you to know that I did not befriend her hoping for anything more than that."

"I had to leave the school at the end of that year, and I tried to stay in close contact with her for a time, before it got too difficult. Voldemort was rising again at that time, you see. I made it back for her graduation, however. I could not bring myself to stay away. I was so proud of her. She had graduated top of her class, despite any problems. I sat in the back, not wanting to call attention to myself. I stood at the back, and she looked directly at me, as if she knew I were there for her."

"That summer was the happiest I had ever before been. I loved her very much, I love her still. Despite what her family wanted, I stayed by her side. When she turned eighteen…" It was Remus's turn to blush. "Well, you know what happened. I woke in the night and looked down at her. She was so young and innocent… she deserved so much more than I would have ever been able to give her. I thought that I was helping her by leaving her."

"I couldn't face her with a goodbye, knowing that I wouldn't be able to turn away from her if she tried to get me to stay. I never could refuse her anything she wanted. I didn't learn until many, many years later that it was the wrong choice. I should have stayed, for her sake, for mine… and for yours, Elena." He said with a soft smile at her.

Lena had been listening, wrapped up in the story, her chin in her hand. She put her tea aside and smiled up at him timidly. "So… you would have wanted me?" She asked him. It had been one of the fears she had kept locked in her heart for many many years, that her father did not want her.

Remus nodded his head. "I would have wanted you very much, Elena. I want to be in your life, to give you the father that you deserve." He said to her. He reached over and lightly placed his hand over hers. "Will you let me try to make up all those lost years?" He asked her. Lena flushed with warmth as she looked up at her father.

"First… Nobody calls me Elena unless they're angry with me. It's Lena." She said. "And… I'd like that very much." She said. "I've always wondered about you. She wouldn't ever talk about it. I'd never even seen a picture of you." She admitted. Remus nodded.

"I am not one for pictures." He admitted with a diminutive chuckle. He looked down at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Tell me about your life, Lena." He requested of her. They spent the next few hours until dinner talking with each other. Lena told him all about Quidditch and classes and her mother, while Remus listened and told her things about his own life, keeping the fact that he was a werewolf a secret still.

The clock bonged the hour and Lena jumped with a start. "It's time for dinner. Mum will worry if I'm late." She said with a roll of her eyes that made Remus laugh. They both stood up and Lena shifted a little, looking uncomfortable. "What do I call you?" She asked him.

The question caught Remus off guard and he looked over at her. "You may call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me." He said gently to her, not wanting to pressure her. Lena nodded and gave him a smile, Ginny's smile, the kind that went from ear to ear.

"I'll see you later… dad." She said and gave him a slightly akward hug before leaving the room. Remus smiled after she had gone, a delicious warmth and completeness surging through him. The only thing that would have made that moment sweeter would have been Ginny… He sighed a little at that thought and headed down to dinner himself.

AN: WOO! It's been a while but I'm back and my creative juices are flowing! LOL Thatnks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Thanks for the reviews and welcome to new readers! Please review!

Smooches

Becca


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Ginny made an extra effort to stay away from Remus over the next few weeks. She had no desire to talk to him or even to be near him. Remembering the past had brought back so many painful memories and her heart felt as though it were being torn apart yet again. She kept herself extremely busy with class work and even accepted additional duties around the school so that she would not have a free moment.

It pained Remus to see this, and he noticed how Ginny was never still for more than a few moments, even at mealtimes. It irked him to see that she was most often in conversation with Severus at these times. His dislike for the man grew with every passing day. Remus's one joy was that Lena would come to his office every chance she got, and the two grew very close.

Lena adored her father, and she was comfortable with telling him everything. She learned much about her mother when she was younger, and was eager to know everything about her parents. It seemed like a tragic love story to her, and she wanted them both to be happy. One day, she was in the office with her father, talking about Quidditch, when she came out with an unusual request.

"You know, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up right before the Christmas holidays." She said, sitting on the floor cross legged. Remus gave a small laugh, ever amazed at how quickly his daughter jumped from subject to subject, much like her mother had always done.

"Yes, I know." He said to her with a warm smile. "What are you thinking of now?" He asked her, having to tell himself not to laugh at the earnest expression on her face.

Lena flushed and picked at the hem of her sweater, looking down at it rather than up at him, for she had a plan. "Well, I've never really had a family dinner… you know, with immediate family. We go to Uncle Ron's all the time, but it isn't the same as with your own true family." She started. "I've already asked in the Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta said it would be no trouble at all to let us use one of the back rooms… and would you? Come to a holiday dinner?" She asked, quite out of breath as she looked up at him.

Remus had to laugh at that and he leaned forward and smoothed down her hair. "Of course, I would be delighted to." He assured her. He was rewarded when she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. She wasn't shy about such things, especially not with him.

"Oh! I have to go plan! It's only next week, you know!" Lena exclaimed and pulled back, running from the room, leaving Remus shaking his head and laughing.

Lena wandered about the castle until she found her mother on one of her many rounds. She was outside, walking by the greenhouses, her long curls pulled back, a black scarf around her neck. "Mum!" Lena called when she got close enough. Ginny paused and turned, waiting for her daughter to join her.

"Is everything all right?" Ginny asked with some concern, seeing the anxious flush in her daughters face.

Lena nodded and smiled down at her mother. "Everything's fine, mum. I wanted to ask you if you would come to a holiday dinner at the Three Broomsticks. I've already got it all arranged, you simply MUST come!" She exclaimed, almost afraid that her other would claim she had something important to do.

Ginny was in fact about to tell her she had already accepted hall duty for most of the holiday. She found however that she could not refuse the look on her daughters face however and she sighed heavily. "Of course, if it means so much to you. Who is going to be there?" She asked her daughter.

Lena beamed up at her mother and hugged her tightly. "Oh I am glad for that!" She exclaimed. "Just us, of course." She smiled, meaning the us to include her father, though Ginny was unaware of this, not knowing just how close Remus and Lena had become. "I have to go plan! Bye, mum!" She called and scampered away. Ginny laughed and shook her head, continuing on her rounds.

"Hello, Ginevra." Came a low but pleasant voice. Ginny turned to see Professor Snape coming towards her. She gave him a slight smile and waited for him to reach her. They had become close friends, and Ginny had no idea that Severus was hoping it would turn into more than that.

"Hello, Severus. I wasn't aware that you had grounds duty." She said to him. She was fond of him, but not in the way that he hoped. Severus matched her as the two walked through the snow around the greenhouses.

"I do not have duties today. I was simply out for a stroll." Severus told her. They walked in comfortable silence for a time before he spoke again. "Ginevra, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me next weekend?" He asked her.

Ginny looked up at him, pausing for a moment. She had not expected anything like this. "Oh… well…" She started but was interrupted by him.

"Of course, if you would rather not…" He said hurriedly. Ginny shook her head and put a mittened hand on his arm.

"Please, I didn't say that, Severus. It's just that, Lena has just asked me to join her for a holiday meal next weekend, and I told her I would go." She explained. She saw the pained look on his face and she quickly went on. "You could join us if you would like. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." She said to him.

Severus placed a gloved hand over hers and looked down at her. "I would like nothing more than to be included in your family, Ginevra." He said softly, his meaning all too clear. Ginny flushed brightly as she caught on and she could not bring herself to look away from him. "It's settled then. You will join Lena and I at the Three Broomsticks." She said, feeling quite breathless at the way he was looking at her.

Severus gave a small nod and leaned forward, having to bend quite a bit to reach her. He touched his lips to her for the briefest of moments, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I will leave you to your duties." He said softly and pulled back, going back towards the castle, leaving Ginny staring after him with a newfound wonder about him.

AN: WOO! Another chapter so soon? It's madness, I tell you! LOL Please review! I'm throwing a kink into Lena's plans, hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Lena was blissfully unaware of the extra guest that would be at her holiday meal, and Ginny saw no reason to trouble her with it. During the next few days, Ginny was often seen in Severus's company, much to Remus's displeasure. Ginny was always very careful not to make Severus believe that there would be anything more than friendship between them, but her heart was warming to him, seeing things in Severus that she had never seen before.

It was an odd pairing to be sure, but it seemed that there was nothing that could stop or slow it. Ginny found herself not trying to avoid him, and once or twice, she even caught herself wondering if she would come across him. This produced mixed feelings in the redhead. Remus was back, she still loved him, he was the father of her child, but she hated him for leaving her all those years ago.

Lena was curled on the floor in her fathers office, happily rambling off about her plans for dinner. Remus was unaware that Ginny did not know that he would be there, and the two of them were unaware that Severus was going to be coming along as well. It was a terribly ill fated outing, and all of them were unaware of certain facts that would make it so.

Lena was doing homework, something she often did in her fathers office, her books and things sprawled all over the floor. Remus watched his daughter with a soft smile on his face, nursing a cup of tea as he graded his own papers. "What does your mother think about the dinner next week?" He asked, putting his tea aside and correcting one of his papers. He looked up when he heard no answer and his smile faded at the sheepish look on his daughters face.

"Elena, you did tell your mother that I would be joining you, did you not?" He asked her in a somewhat sterner tone than he usually used with her. Lena flushed. "Well, I told her that I was planning a dinner…" She trailed off, pulling her legs under her and tucking her hair behind her ears. "I told her that it would be just us… meaning you guys and me… but she doesn't strictly know that…" Lena admitted.

Remus gave a slight groan. "Elena... That was probably not the best idea. Your mother will more than likely walk right out the moment she sees me." He said to her with a heavy sigh. He shook his head and pulled to his feet. "You stay here and finish your homework. I'm going to find your mother and tell her exactly what was going to happen." He said.

He wasn't really angry at her, but he wished that she had told Ginny herself what was going on. He sighed and gently squeezed her shoulder as he passed her. He shut the door behind him and headed out into the hallway, intent on finding the redhead. He walked for a few moments before stopping in his tracks, hidden away in the shadows. He could hear voices, and he crept closer to hear what was being said, the voices belonging to people he knew very well…

Ginny and Severus had managed to find themselves alone in a rather deserted hallway. Ginny had just finished her rounds and had found herself in the dungeons, where Severus had just come out of his rooms to start on his rounds. "Severus." She said quietly, a smile spreading over her features. The man looked down at her, a very out of place smile coming to his lips.

"Good evening, Ginevra. I hope I found you well on this night." He said, reaching down for her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. He rather enjoyed the flush that soared through her face at his touch.

"I am well, thank you, Severus." Ginny said. She didn't know that they were being overheard by Severus's rival, by Remus. She accepted his hand and took a step closer to him, almost without meaning to. Severus reached out and took her other hand in his own, pulling her closer to him.

"I long for the day we do not linger in the shadows, my dear." He said to her, bringing her hand up with his to brush back her long curls. Ginny closed her eyes, rather enjoying the gentle touch that no one could or would have expected from the Potions Master.

"Severus, there is nothing to hide. We are good friends and there is nothing the matter with that." Ginny told him, opening her eyes to look back up at him. The intensity in his gaze caught her off guard. She could feel her heart contract, afraid of being ripped to pieces as it had once before. Severus could see her walls going back up and he hastened to reassure her.

"Ginevra, I know that he hurt you badly, and I know that you are afraid of being hurt like that again. I would never leave you. I do not have the same… afflictions that would cause me to leave you behind." He said to her, taking both her hands in his once more. "I can not imagine any sane man leaving you. I will be here until you decide that you no longer desire me to be. Goodnight, my dear." He said and kissed both of her hands.

He walked off down the hallway, ever aware of his duties to the school, and hoping that his words would leave an impression on her. He truly desired her, but he wished her to come to him on her own, and not feel as though she had to. Ginny flushed brightly, a soft smile on her lips. His words had done what they intended, and left her with a warm feeling in her chest. She started in the opposite direction, back to her rooms.

She was stopped, a hand encircling her upper arm as she started around the corner…

AN: Yay! Another chapter! Been inspired a little as I'm helping my sister plan her wedding! Love is in the air! As always, comment and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Ginny gave a soft squeak as she was stopped so unexpectedly. Her head snapped up and she gave a soft sound as her dark eyes found a pair of intense tawny eyes, staring down at her with such bitterness and pain that it was almost impossible for her to bear looking up at him. She bit her bottom lip gently and tried to pull free of his iron grip, but Remus was having none of it.

"Ginny… Is that why you have been avoiding me? So that Severus can have you all to himself?" He shot down at her, his grip on her arm almost too tight against the slim appendage. For the first time in her life, Ginny felt afraid of the older man. She glanced around uneasily, hoping for a student or another teacher or someone would walk by and give her an excuse to get away from him.

"Remus, you're hurting me." She managed to get out. Remus gave a low growl deep in his throat and reacted by taking her other arm in his hand. He glared down at the redhead, his eyes blazing with fire, an anger he had never before known taking over him.

"I won't allow it, Ginny. You are mine… you always have been." He growled, his grip on her upper arms tightening, his lip curling back slightly with his rage. Everything else was forgotten as he stared down at her, a red mist covering his eyes, barely able to see through his anger and pain.

Ginny shook her head, feeling more and more panicked every moment that she was with him there. "Remus, please… let go of me…" She whimpered, tears running down her pale cheeks as she struggled with him. She couldn't cry out for fear of alarming the students that may have been close by, and she prayed that Severus would return, or another teacher at the very least.

Remus seemed unable to hear her and he pulled her roughly down the hallway, not even having a clear idea of where he was going. She pleaded almost pitifully for him to let her go, already her arm was going numb fro the grip he had on her. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she stumbled along after him, having no choice but to follow him.

She was trembling from head to foot, her thoughts racing as she tried to pull away from his vice-like grip. He headed out into the grounds and into the forest. Ginny's heart skipped a beat, ever since she had been a student, she had been afraid of the Forbidden Forest and what lurked there. "Remus, stop!" She cried out, tripping over a root and twisting her ankle rather badly. Remus paid no heed and kept going until they were in a dark clearing.

He spun to face her, gripping her upper arms in his hands, a growl issuing from deep in his throat. "You will not turn away from me this time, Ginny…" He said to her, barely registering the pain and panic in her eyes and on her face. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Remus please… you're hurting me… let me go… if not for me… do it for Lena…" She whimpered, trying to rationalize with him. She could see that something in him had snapped and she tried to ignore the pain she felt long enough to get him to release her. "Remus… think of our daughter. She would be devastated. Please… think of her and let me go." She pleaded with him.

Remus shook his head, unable to see past what he had seen and heard in the dungeons. He pulled her to him and crushed her lips against his own, feeling only what he wanted to feel, her responding to him at last, after all these years. He didn't see that she was trying to pull away from him, he took her fear and her resistance as desire.

He crushed her body to his, wrapping his arms tightly around her and growling in satisfaction as he thought she was returning his need. Ginny, for her part, used what little strength she had to fight back, to get him to release her. After a few moments, the pain in her ankle and the horror of the man she had once loved treating her so brutally brought her to her knees, and she fainted, passed out right in his arms.

Nothing else had gotten through to Remus, but he felt her go completely limp in his arms, and he pulled back at last to look down at her. He frowned and his anger dimmed just enough to allow him to see what he had done. He gave a small appalled sound and looked around, just now realizing where he had dragged her off to.

He felt incredibly disgusted with himself and he gently picked her up, cradling her safely in his arms. He didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he knew that he would spend a lifetime in the attempt. He got her back to the castle and into her rooms, where he lay her in her bed. He resisted the temptation to undress her, and left her in her clothes, only removing her outer cape.

He eased off her shoes and grimaced at the sight of her swollen ankle. She would be lucky if it were not broken. He set about doing what he could to help her, all the while praying and dreading that she would wake while he was still there. He could have cried for what he had done to her. Maybe she was better off with Severus, someone who had never hurt her as much as he himself had.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he had grown terribly attached to his daughter, he would have left that very moment. As it was, he knew that he could not allow anything to endanger his relationship with Elena. She had become his world in such a short time, and he could not imagine being without her. He pulled back from her and rubbed his hand over his face. What the hell had he been thinking?

He went into her private stores and managed to find the things he needed. He spent a few minutes mixing up a delicate potion and he went back to her side. He gently supported her neck and tipped the potion into her mouth, feeling like he would crack by doing it. "Sleep, my Ginny… sleep and forget…" He whispered softly to her. He laid her back down against her pillow with a sigh of regret. He knew that the potion would take away at least the past twelve hours of her life, and she would remember none of it. He hated doing it, he knew that it would confuse and hurt her. But he saw no other way out, no other way to fix what he had done to her. He closed his eyes and stroked her face ever so gently, wishing that she still loved him the way she had once.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny… for everything…" He whispered to her. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips and he left her room, telling himself that he would not allow any more harm to come to her. If she wanted Severus, he would leave her to him. It would kill him, but if that was what she truly wanted, he would let her have him. He pulled to his feet and left her room, his heart feeling like a lead ball in his chest.

AN: There you go! I don't know what came over me this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review and I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do own this storyline.

Ginny woke with a pounding headache, having no idea what had happened. She gave a soft groan and sat up, surprised to see that she was still wearing her clothes. She frowned and looked over at the clock, giving a start as she saw what time it was. She jumped up and hastened to get ready for her classes, angry with herself for having slept so long.

She winced at a curious pain in her ankle, not knowing what had happened. It bothered her that she could not remember anything from the night before, however hard she tried. She shook it off, knowing that she had her duties to tend to.

Elena was unaware of anything that had happened, she had left her fathers office before he had returned in order to make it back to the Tower in time for curfew. She had much on her mind, planning her special dinner for her parents. She had every intention of planning it, and then being too sick to go, so that her parents would have a romantic holiday meal together. She hoped they would realize that they should be together, and her family would be complete. She was still young, and did not understand all of what was going on.

It hurt Remus to see Ginny's confused face at breakfast. He, and he alone, knew what had happened the night before. It killed him that he could be so harsh with the woman he loved, hated himself for treating her badly. He sighed and kept his attention on his plate, intending on being true to his word. If she wanted Severus, she would have him, with no interference from him.

Severus turned to smile at Ginny, and frowned at the look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked her quietly. Ginny frowned and looked up at him.

"I'm not sure… I can't seem to remember what happened last night." Ginny confided to him. "The last thing I can remember was being out on the grounds… then everything gets… cloudy." She said with a shake of her head. "It's very strange, I can't ever remember feeling this way…" She trailed off. She did remember once feeling this way, when she was very young and in school. It terrified her and she gave a shudder.

Remus did not miss this, and it pained him considerably to know that he had caused her harm. He knew of what had happened in her first year, and had always been sympathetic and sweet to her regarding them. He would not meet Elena's eye, and this hurt her. She couldn't understand why her father looked that way… Unless something had happened last night when Remus went to talk to Ginny.

Lena gave a small sound and she bit her lip softly. She could see something troubling her parents, and it made her nervous to think that it might have been her grand idea to put them together. Time for class came and she jumped to her feet, her mind spinning as she tried to find a way to fix things. She did lousy in her first class, and quite nearly received a detention for her idleness.

Ginny wandered the halls during her break, unable to sit still for more than a few moments. She limped slightly, having not wanted to go to anyone for help when she did not remember hurting her ankle. She frowned heavily and pushed her curls out of her face. She gave a start as she hit what felt like a solid wall and two hands closed on her arms, keeping her from falling on her arse. She looked up and gave a soft sound as she saw Severus in front of her.

"Ginevra, I am worried about you." He said to her, frowning down at her. "You have not been yourself all day. Please, confide in me, tell me what is wrong." He requested of her. Ginny made a soft sound and she shook her head.

"I wish that I could, Severus. I simply cannot remember what happened last night, how I got back into my room after rounds, how I hurt my ankle, why my arm is bruised." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. I should get going. I have papers to grade…" She trailed off.

Severus sighed and gently tugged on her to get her to follow him. "Ginny, come with me, please." He asked her. Ginny looked up at him, at the gentle look on his face, and she nodded. She let him take her hand and she followed him back to his office, perching on the edge of his desk when he asked her to take a seat. She watched him move around his office, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Do you trust me, Ginevra?" He asked her.

Ginny looked up at him and she gave a slow nod. "Of course, Severus." She said to him. He came towards her and lifted his wand, lightly pressing it against her temple. It seemed like a very intimate act, and Ginny closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly at the surprising sensation. "Relax…" She heard his voice say and she did as he asked. She felt him move his wand away and she opened her eyes, watching him pull a long thread of liquid silver away from her brow.

"Memories, Ginevra… if all goes as planned, your memories of last night." He said to her. Ginny slid off the table and moved towards him, watching the thread attached to his wand with a kind of wonder.

"It's beautiful…" She said quietly, watching the threads twist in the air. Severus said nothing, but smiled softly at her. He took her hand with his free one and led her to a cabinet, where a large stone basin was sitting. He placed her memories in the bowl and looked over at her.

"If you would allow me to join you…" He said quietly, lightly squeezing her fingers in his own. She nodded and let him show her what to do. She held tightly to his hand as she watched their conversation in the hall, flushing and unable to look up at him. She watched herself in wonder, at the look on her face. Something she hadn't felt since Remus had broken her heart all those years ago. She gave a gasp when she saw Remus come over to her and she tightened her hand in Severus's for a moment, afraid of the look in Remus's eyes. She let go of Severus and ran after herself, watching and listening, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell to her knees as she watched Remus put her in bed and force her a potion.

"Come." Severus's voice said softly in her ear. He pulled her gently to her feet and they were suddenly back in his office. He turned her around and kept his hands on her arms to steady her. "Ginevra… I am so sorry." He said, not knowing how to help her. She reminded him so much of Lily that it made his heart ache. Ginny shook her head in disbelief and she looked up at him.

"Make me forget him, Severus…" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. "Please… make me forget…" She whispered, pulling against his neck and going on her toes so that she could kiss him, hard and forceful. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips, but he willingly pulled her against him, and into his private rooms…

AN: Well, it's been a while, but I am finally getting back into my writing! Work is now kicking my butt, tons of hours but hopefully I can manage to find time to sit down with my stories… a new laptop doesn't hurt things either. Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back and welcome to new readers! Comments and reviews are always welcome and encouraged!

Love, Luck & Lollipops

Becca


End file.
